


"For the last time, I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

by YinYangBangBang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Prompt Fic, Soft Jealousy, also featuring a salty blake, not that harmful stuff, the nice one, where it's just silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Spoilers; she's a lil jealous.





	"For the last time, I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic for my good friend Maburito. Short but sweet, enjoy!

“Well, you’re sure doing a great job of convincing me.” Yang’s words were dripping with sarcasm. Weiss had been like this since she and Blake got back from their venture to the movies. They’d just finished the midnight opening of the ‘Ninjas of Love’ movie release, something Blake had anticipated for a long time.

As it was, Blake had asked Yang to go with her to the first showing rather than her girlfriend. She knew the franchise wasn’t something Weiss was a fan of, and also thought she had an exam the next day. Still, it seemed Weiss wasn’t as good as fine with it as she initially thought, despite  _trying_  not to show it.

“Well, it’s true!” Weiss insisted, folding her arms as she glared at the blonde. “I know Blake was excited about this movie and thought it would be too late for me to stay up. I made my bed, now I lie in it.”

“Yeah, well, it’s late. You seriously  _should_  be laying in that bed rather than telling me how ‘not jealous’ you are about the movie. G’night” Giving her a small wave first, Yang climbed up into her own bed.

But Weiss didn’t go to bed just yet. She wanted to wait for her girlfriend to get back from the shower first so they could snuggle up together, something to ease her feelings. She didn’t  _want_  to feel this way, it wasn’t fair on Blake to be jealous when she was the one so excited for this movie. Still, it didn’t help the blonde decided to tease.

When Blake finally got back, hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her robe, she smiled at Weiss.

“Hey, didn’t know you’d still be up.”

“Hard to sleep without you.” Weiss couldn’t help but mutter, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek once she sat at her side. The two didn’t waste time in getting comfortable under the sheets, snuggled up against one another. But sleep wouldn’t happen yet. The two were often the last ones to sleep, enjoying a private conversation once Ruby and Yang were asleep. That time came when they both heard them snoring quietly.

“So…” Blake seemed able to sense that her girlfriend was tense, and tilted her head “Yang didn’t tease you too hard about us going, did she?”

“She did,” Weiss admitted, cuddling up to her. “But I am  _not_  jealous! You both went out, you had fun. Of course, that’s fine! You’re not chained to me.”

But there was no use pulling wool over Blake’s eyes. She just leaned in. “That’s a lie.”

“Huh?” When Blake continued to give her that look, Weiss sighed. She really could read her like a book.

“Alright, maybe I am  _a little_  jealous…” She admitted, shrugging her shoulders. “For dumb reasons though, really. Please don’t worry about it.”

But Blake just kissed her forehead, still looking. “No, go on. Please.”

Unable to resist that smile, Weiss shrugged her shoulders. “You have this really cute way of talking about something you’re excited about, like sorta… bouncy. Not Ruby bouncy but just enough that it’s adorable.” She looked up at Blake once more, “I guess I’m  _slightly_  jealous Yang would have seen that excitement you have over that movie first.”

Blake never really answered. She listened patiently, nodding once it was done, then rolled onto her back. Of course, as usual, she held an arm out, inviting Weiss to snuggle up.

“That’s… really endearing actually. I’m glad it’s just that rather than just cause I was with someone else a while.”

“I’d never be like that.” Weiss reassured, instantly snuggling up against her side and letting a hand trail over her stomach. “Like I said, we’re not chained to the hip. I’m really happy you got to see the movie, and I’d never stop you from doing that even over some dumb feelings.”

Blake nodded, stroking Weiss’s arm gently when she held it, staring at the bunk above. But before they went to sleep, she admitted;

“Actually, if it helps… the movie was terrible.”

Raising an eyebrow, Weiss looked toward her girlfriend’s face. “It was? How come?”

“Nothing like the book…” Blake started, even starting to laugh. “And they got Spruce Willis to play Momochi. They didn’t even get  _a faunus_  to play a faunus character, despite the fact Jet Li is a Tanuki faunus exactly like the book. Not to mention he’s way sexier.”

“Oh wow…” Weiss muttered. That alone was enough to make it a bad movie of her favourite book series, but the ever curious Weiss wanted to know more. “Want to share the rest of the salt?”

“Ho boy, I’m gonna have to before I get dehydrated. Here we go…”

And as Blake went on to explain each and every bad point about the movie, Weiss listened eagerly. In the end, cuddling up against her girlfriend and listening to her rant about a terrible movie was better than getting jealous afterall.


End file.
